Sit, Roll Over, and Stay
by namelessfreak
Summary: Phineas and Ferb become dog trainers for the day.


Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and I are hanging around in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, when someone walking a dog passes by. The dog jumps up the fence and barks its head off. A second dog walks past us and suddenly starts barking and launching its body at us for no reason. Then, another dog digs into this backyard and runs around like crazy, chasing its tail. We are all scared and shocked by what we have just seen.

Suddenly, a young woman storms in on us, panting.

"Come back, here Spot!" she shouted.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she apologized, "I don't mean to intrude, but my dog's been running away, and I'm looking for him."

"Oh it's ok" replied Phineas, "What does he look like?"

"Well, he's kind of big and chocolate, and he digs into other people's yards. He also chases his tail a lot." she answered.

Suddenly, I remember the dog that suddenly popped up in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, as he looks exactly how the woman described. I feel relieved that someone is finally coming to get him out of here.

"I think we found your dog, Miss…" said Isabella, pointing to the big brown dog chasing its tail.

"Oh thank you!" the woman said, breathing a sigh of relief.

She runs up to the dog, puts a leash on him, and gets him out of the yard.

"Even dogs deserve to have fun, but those dogs were crazy!" I said.

"I agree. I'm so glad I don't have a pet." agreed Baljeet.

"Well, those dogs were misbehaving." said Phineas, "But that doesn't mean they can't be taught manners."

"Yeah. It's up to the owner to make sure their pets behave themselves." agreed Isabella, who I remember has a Chihuahua named Pinky.

Phineas is about to say his usual words "I know what we're gonna do today!", but Ferb puts his hand up and says, "You don't have to say it. And yes, I know you want to know where Perry is." Seeing this, Ferb must be tired of hearing Phineas say those words. Anyways, we make flyers, advertising that we are going to help people who own naughty dogs, and post them everywhere around the neighborhood. Soon, a boy comes over with a noisy puppy.

"Phineas and Ferb?" he said, "Hey aren't you a little young to be training dogs?"

"Yes. Yes we are." replied Phineas, "So what's the problem with this little guy?"

"He keeps barking and chewing." the boy complained, "He's like a little brother who won't stop touching your stuff!"

"Well, it is common for puppies do need to chew." said Phineas, "Does he know basic obedience commands?"

"Yeah I guess so." replied the boy.

"Good, 'cause he's about to learn more…" said Phineas.

With that, Phineas and Ferb teach this cute little puppy, along with many other dogs, obedience commands and to behave well. Isabella, Baljeet, and I help, of course. The three of us act as guinea pigs, helping Phineas and Ferb try out their many techniques. At first, Baljeet and I are uncomfortable dealing with the dogs that have problems when it comes to interacting with people, but with reassurance from Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, we start to become more comfortable around the dogs. At times, the naughty dogs run into the house, going to the bathroom on the floor, or chewing up objects, which annoys Candace.

"All right, what are you guys up to, this time?" she shouted.

"We're helping people train their dogs." replied Phineas.

"Well, keep those stupid dogs out of the house!" Candace shouted, "It's bad enough you let Perry in my room!"

"Oh no, you didn't!" she shouted at one dog, "You did not just pee on the carpet!"

She then pushes the dog's nose to the mess it created, calling it a bad dog.

I am surprised to see how much responsibility owners have to take for their dogs. I've always thought a dog's problem was that dog's fault, but I learn it's actually the owner's fault. Still, it's amazing how well we have managed to improve the dogs' behavior.

While we help yet another owner's problems with his dog, Candace storms in on us and immediately notices the dog.

All of a sudden, the dog starts barking and growling.

"Aah!" Candace screamed, running away.

"Candace! Calm down!" said Phineas, "Running will only make him chase you!"

Apparently, Candace doesn't hear him and continues to run away from and staring at the growling dog. The dog nips at her, and Candace tries to push him off, but fails. Sighing, Phineas goes to help Candace.

"Candace. Calm down." he said, "And just stand still 'til he gets bored and lets go."

"Ok." Candace said, proceeding to calm down.

Just as Phineas promised, the dog loses interest and stops nipping at Candace. She is relieved to finally have the dog off of her, but still, she wants to bust Phineas and Ferb.

"You guys are so busted when Mom finds out about this!" she said, storming off.

"There she goes again…" I sighed.

As Candace returns with Phineas and Ferb's mom, the dog and his owner leave, thanking Phineas and Ferb for helping him with his dog.

"Mom!" shouted Candace, "Phineas and Ferb have been training dogs in our backyard! And look! Some of them even destroyed the living room!"

"Uh huh." said Phineas and Ferb's mom, seeing there is no one in the backyard, except me, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet.

"Hi Mom." said Phineas.

"Oh hi kids." she said.

She checks the living room, only to find a clean, fresh-smelling living room and no destroyed objects in sight.

"But, but…" stammered Candace.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Candace" Phineas and Ferb's mom said, "I have to finish my errands."


End file.
